Mega Man X3 Script
Script from the game Mega Man X3. Scene 1: Prologue (The scene opens with a side-scrolling view of Dopple Town.) Narrator: In the year 21XX, all the Mavericks have been neutralized thanks to the efforts of a Reploid scientist named "Dr. Doppler". Using his Neuro Computer he has been able to suppress any abnormal behavior in the reploids and prevent them from going berserk. Many of the most advanced reploids have gathered near their new mentor and founded "Dopple Town", a perfect Utopian community. With Dr. Doppler guiding them, the world seemed ready to enter a new golden age... After a few months... (Scene changes to view the Mechaniloid Maoh the Giant.) Narrator: The Mavericks who were supposed to have been neutralized by the Neuro Computer suddenly appeared and began to riot... At Maverick Hunter Headquarters, all the intelligence indicated that Dr.Doppler was the mastermind behind the invasion. Soon, the call went out to X and Zero to destroy the invading Mavericks and to bring Dr. Doppler to justice. (Scene changes to view X and Zero.) Narrator: Maverick Hunter X and Zero. Dispatch!! (Scene changes to view the Maverick Hunter Headquarters.) Narrator: A few hours later, contact was made by the headquarters of Maverick Hunter. Maverick Hunter HQ: This is the headquarters of Maverick Hunter. We are under attack from the Doppler force. All units return to base immediately and return fire. (Scene fades out.) Scene 2: Back to Headquarters *Note: Mega Man X is referenced "Mega Man" when he is talking and as "X" in dialogues. (X and Zero destroy a Spycopter and fall near the entrance of the Hunter Base.) Zero: X, I'll clear out the enemies out here. You go ahead and deal with the ones inside. (Zero teleports away, and X enters the Hunter Base. After a short while, he comes across another Hunter.) Mega Man: Mac where have you been? (Mac fires a shot that traps X in a force field.) Mac: You're far too trusting, X. I'm now a member of Doppler's Army! You will make a fine addition to our forces once you have been shown the true destiny of the Reploid race. (A Hangerter appears and takes X away. Mac teleports out. A hole is blown through the ceiling and Zero jumps down. Not knowing where X is, he makes his way through the stage until he comes to a room with Mac and captive X inside. Zero easily destroys Mac and frees X.) Zero: Are you okay, X? Mega Man: Thanks Zero. I'm okay. Zero: I'll check around headquarters again. Be on your guard, X. (Zero teleports away and X continues through the stage. X finds and destroys Maoh the Giant, after which Zero teleports in.) Zero: Looks like we've swept most of the enemies out of here. I'll go back and check on headquarters. Call me if you need me. See you later, X. (X and Zero teleport out.) Scene 3: The Light Capsules (As X is fighting through Blizzard Buffalo's stage, he comes across a strange capsule. When he approaches, a hologram of Dr. Light appears.) Dr. Light: Enter this capsule, X. Take this Leg upgrade. The upgrade will enhance your mobility in the air. You will be able to dash left , right or even straight up into the air. (The hologram disappears, and X steps inside the capsule and receives the Leg Upgrade.) (X is fighting through Toxic Seahorse's stage, and comes across another capsule.) Dr. Light: Enter this capsule, X. Install this Leg Chip. This chip will enable you to dash in the air twice in a row. With the chip, your mobility in the air will be greatly enhanced. Remember X, your system can handle only 1 of the 4 enhancement chips. Enter this capsule only if you are sure you want to use this chip. (The hologram disappears, and X steps inside the capsule and receives the Leg Chip.) (X is fighting through Neon Tiger's stage, and comes across another capsule.) Dr. Light: Enter this capsule, X. Take this X-Buster upgrade. The upgrade will increase the strength of your charged shots. You will be able to shoot 2 charged shots at once. If timed correctly, you can overlap the shots to create a single cross-charged shot. The upgrade will also allow you to charge any special weapon. (The hologram disappears, and X steps inside the capsule and receives the Arm Upgrade.) (X is fighting through Gravity Beetle's stage, and comes across another capsule.) Dr. Light: Enter this capsule, X. Install this Arm Chip. this chip will increase your attacking abilities. The chip allows damage to your system to be transformed and charged as weapon energy. You will be able to use it to rapidly shoot charged shots. Remember X, your system can handle only 1 of the 4 enhancement chips. Enter this capsule only if you are sure you want to use this chip. (The hologram disappears, and X steps inside the capsule and receives the Arm Chip.) (X is fighting through Tunnel Rhino's stage, and comes across another capsule.) Dr. Light: Enter this capsule, X. Take this Sensor upgrade for your helmet. The upgrade will help you to find hidden items based on the satellite readings. You should be able to tell the exact location of items using its ground-penetrating radar. (The hologram disappears, and X steps inside the capsule and receives the Helmet Upgrade.) (X is fighting through Blast Hornet's stage, and comes across another capsule.) Dr. Light: Enter this capsule, X. Install this Energy Chip. This chip will allow you to recover energy. Stand still and your energy level will slowly increase. Remember X, your system can handle only 1 of the 4 enhancement chips. Enter this capsule only if you are sure you want to use this chip. (The hologram disappears, and X steps inside the capsule and receives the Energy Chip.) (X is fighting through Volt Catfish's stage, and comes across another capsule.) Dr. Light: Enter this capsule, X. Take this Armor upgrade. The upgrade will decrease the damage done to your systems. As you receive damage, a defense field will be generated to protect you. (The hologram disappears, and X steps inside the capsule and receives the Armor Upgrade.) (X is fighting through Crush Crawfish's stage, and comes across another capsule.) Dr. Light: Enter this capsule, X. Install this Body Chip. This chip will increase your defensive ability. Your defense shields will be enhanced and you will receive even less damage. Remember X, your system can handle only 1 of the 4 enhancement chips. Enter this capsule only if you are sure you want to use this chip. (The hologram disappears, and X steps inside the capsule and receives the Body Chip.) (If X is not using compatible parts, the following is added to the end of the chip dialogue) Dr. Light: X, you do not yet have the part this chip will be installed in. Please return after you find it. (If X already has a Chip installed, the following is added to the end of the chip dialogue) Dr. Light: What...? You've already installed another chip. I'm sorry but you can't be equipped with more than one chip. Life is sometimes cruel, isn't it X... (X is fighting through Dr. Doppler's stage, and comes across another capsule.) Dr. Light: Enter this capsule, X. Install this chip to enhance all your parts. The situation should now be improved. Good luck X. (The hologram disappears, and X steps inside the capsule and receives the Hyper Chip.) Scene 4: A Promise of Vengeance (Inside Dr. Doppler's lab, a new Sigma body is being built. After the defeat of two Maverick bosses, Dr. Doppler starts analyzing X's abilities.) Doppler: He is the Maverick Hunter I failed to catch last time. I had no idea he is so powerful... Bit and Byte! (The Nightmare Police, Bit and Byte, appear.) Doppler: Bring that Maverick Hunter to me... alive if possible. Bit and Byte: Affirmative, Dr. Doppler! (As Bit and Byte leave, another mysterious Reploid appears, hidden by the shadows.) Mysterious Maverick: Alive, Dr. Doppler? You are so kind. Doppler: Watch your mouth or I'll put you back where I found you. Even with your enhancements, you are still no match for me. Mysterious Maverick: Thanks for the upgrade Doctor, but I have a score to settle... ...and I'll do it my way... (The figure leaves.) Doppler: Fine. Just make sure you do it. I still can't believe that Maverick Hunter defeated my master twice in the past... (Scene fades out.) Scene 5: Déjà Vu (X comes across an unknown teleporting capsule, and uses it to go to a strange factory. After fighting through the stage, he enters a room with Vile in a new Ride Armor.) Vile: Hee hee hee. You're trapped X! Mega Man: Vile!?! Zero and I destroyed you years ago!! Vile: This factory is set to blow in a matter of minutes! Until then, I'll try and keep you busy! (X battles Vile, destroying his Ride Armor, but Vile is unscathed and attacks X again.) If Vile is defeated with his weakness Vile: Don't think that this is the end, X! I will haunt you to the day you die..... (Vile explodes.) (X has only 50 seconds to escape the exploding factory. After he escapes, he finds himself back where he was before he had entered the factory.) If Vile is defeated without his weakness (Vile teleports out after enough damage is done.) (X has only 50 seconds to escape the exploding factory. After he escapes, he finds himself back where he was before he had entered the factory.) Scene 6: Encounter with Bit (Bit appears.) Bit: Welcome, X. I'm Bit. I have my orders. You are to be destroyed. If Bit was not defeated with his weakness (X battles Bit, and defeats him, though not destroying him.) Bit: It... It is not possible for you to contain so much power... The next time we meet the result shall be different! (Bit teleports away.) If Bit was defeated with his weakness (X battles Bit and defeats him.) Bit: This Reploid's special abilities are too... N... No it can't be... Gahhhhhh!! (Bit explodes.) Scene 7: Encounter with Byte (Byte appears.) Byte: Nice to meet you, X. I am Byte. I've been programmed to exterminate you! If Byte was not defeated with his weakness (X battles Byte, and defeats him, though not destroying him.) Byte: I didn't expect you had this power... I've lost this time but... I'll crush you next time!! (Byte teleports away.) If Byte was defeated with his weakness (X battles Byte and defeats him.) Byte: No! How can this great power can be generated from within such an ancient machine!? Well done X. The victory is yours. (Byte explodes.) Scene 8: Zero Change (When changing to Zero.) Zero: X, I'm on my way. (When manually changing to X.) X: Zero, I'm on my way. (When automatically changing to X before a door.) X: Zero, I'll handle this. (If Zero is defeated, he talks with X in Dr. Cain's lab.) Zero: Sorry X... I've failed... Looks like my power generator is damaged... Go ahead and crush them! You're our only hope X... (X teleports away.) Scene 9: The Battle Body *Note: If Zero was defeated, he won't appear in the scene, his lines being cut. (X and Zero meet back at Dr. Cain's lab.) Mega Man: Any problems Dr. Cain? Dr. Cain: I pulled some memory chips from the Mavericks controlled by Dr. Doppler. I analyzed them and found out that Dr. Doppler is trying to create a powerful new Battle Body by collecting the "special abilities" from the latest breed of Reploids. Mega Man: Battle Body...? Dr. Cain: First I thought Dr. Doppler was trying to create it for himself. But the information indicates that he will not be able to interface with it, so it must be for someone else. Mega Man: Sigma!? Zero: Can he still be alive?? Dr. Cain: A hidden laboratory has been pinpointed at Point D. All indications are that it is Dr. Doppler's secret lab. You need to get there immediately. Mega Man: On my way...... Zero: It's time I put an end to Sigma for good! (X and Zero teleport to Dr. Doppler's lab.) Scene 10: The Junkbot *Note: If Zero was defeated while being used by the player, there is no dialogue and X will need to stop the ceiling. (As X is fighting through Doppler's lab, he finds REX-2000. Zero teleports in.) Zero: X, I've come to help you! I'll stop the collapsing ceiling!! You destroy that junk robot! (X fights REX-2000 as Zero stops the collapsing ceiling. The robot explodes after X or the ceiling destroys it.) Zero: X, there is an army of powerful Mavericks in Dr. Doppler's lab! They've been modified by Dr. Doppler into war machines. Be careful! Mega Man: I'll watch my step. Thanks Zero. Zero: I'm going to scout around. I'll catch up later. (Zero teleports away, and X continues on through the lab.) Scene 11: Bit and Byte *Note: If the player has already destroyed both Bit and Byte, an alternate boss appears instead, with no dialogue. If neither Bit nor Byte were defeated earlier Bit: We've been waiting for you X! Byte: Dr.Doppler modified us after our first battle against you. Bit & Byte: Take a look at these new upgrades!! (Bit and Byte merge to become Godkarmachine O Inary. X defeats them, and they explode.) If only Byte was defeated earlier Bit: X, you fought well to defeat Byte. But I will not go down so easily! The victory over Byte was your last! (Bit transforms into Godkarmachine O Inary. X defeats him, and he explodes.) If only Bit was defeated earlier Byte: X, I've been waiting for you. It was an impressive victory over Bit. Unfortunately, it was your last!! (Byte transforms into Godkarmachine O Inary. X defeats him, and he explodes.) Scene 12: Vile's Demise/Zero's Gift If Vile was defeated with his weakness (X encounters a large mosquito-like robot. If Zero fights it instead of X, it will catch Zero in a death grip and explode, seriously damaging him.) Mega Man: What was that explosion?! Zero!! Are you ok? Zero: Sorry X... I failed... It seems my power generator is damaged... I'll try and make it back to Dr. Cain's lab for repairs. You can't tell what is waiting for you, X. You better take my Beam Sabre with you... Crush them all, X. You're our last hope... (Zero teleports out.) If Vile was not defeated with his weakness (X finds Vile again in another new Ride Armor.) Vile: My waiting has finally come to an end! Prepare to die at the hands of the world's most advanced riding armor - the new "Goliath"! (X battles Vile until the Ride Armor explodes. Vile jumps out, and attacks X again, but X defeats him.) Vile: Don't think that this is the end, X! I will haunt you to the day you die.... (Vile explodes.) Scene 13: Doppler's Confession (X finds Dr. Doppler a ways into the fortress.) Doppler: I've been waiting for you X. I'm Dr. Doppler. I've been watching your battles closely. Your victories over my men have been most impressive. I need superior reploids like yourself, X! I offer you the chance to join us. Together we shall build a Utopia where the Reploids rule under the watchful eyes of Sigma, our lord and master. Mega Man: No way, Doc! Your schemes end here and now!! Doppler: Perhaps you are not as smart as I once thought! Prepare to be ripped apart and to be born again as part of the new body of Sigma! (X battles Doppler, eventually defeating him.) Doppler: You are strong X... Strong enough to defeat Sigma... Mega Man: Doppler, can you talk?! Doppler: Sigma's true form is that of a computer virus... I was corrupted by him and... I created a horrific new body for him... Mega Man: Where's the body now? Doppler: It's in the underground hangar of this lab... I don't think Sigma has occupied it yet... Don't worry about me... Destroy the body before it is too late. Time is running out... Mega Man: Thanks, Doc... (X teleports out, leaving Doppler behind.) Scene 14: The Final Battle If Zero wasn't damaged by Mosquitus (As X goes to fight Sigma, Zero teleports in.) Zero: I'll go ahead and destroy the power generator. X, you go upstairs and destroy Sigma's body. (Zero slashes a hole in the wall as he goes to destroy the generator, and X continues on to find Sigma.) If Zero was damaged by Mosquitus, the scene above is skipped. (X encounters Sigma at the end of the fortress.) Sigma: We meet again X... It was easy to corrupt that fool, Doppler. And I would have succeeded if you hadn't interfered. But we are always destined to meet, aren't we X? Let the eternal struggle begin!! (X battles Sigma, and defeats him. The room goes dark except for two glowing eyes.) Sigma: Well done X... But I'm far stronger than my previous forms. Behold the power of the ultimate battle body!! (The room grows lighter again, and Sigma's giant second form is revealed. X eventually defeats him. Sigma appears again as a virus.) Sigma: N... No it can't be! I can't even defeat you with this magnificent body..?! There seems to be only one choice now... I'll possess you! (Sigma chases X up a long shaft and down a hallway. X comes to a blank wall.) Mega Man: Damn! It's a dead end... Sigma: Ha ha ha. Give up X. I'll possess your body and rule the whole world!! (If Zero was damaged by Mosquitus) (Dr. Doppler jumps through a hole in the ceiling and lands on Sigma.) Sigma: Aaarrrgggg... You're Doppler... How did you obtain this... Doppler: How do you feel now, Sigma? Did you like my special vaccine for the Sigma virus? X, I'm sorry to have given you so much trouble. I know I can never really atone for what I have done... But I will try to set things right by taking Sigma with me!!! Sigma: My program... is... fading... Doppler: X... it's... time to say... goodbye... (Doppler and Sigma start to explode simultaneously. X teleports away just as the lab starts to collapse.) (If Zero was not damaged by Mosquitus) (Zero blows a hole through the ceiling and drops down. He slashes the virus with his Saber, and Sigma starts thrashing around in pain.) Sigma: Garrrrr! You're... Zero... It's you... again... Zero: How do you like that, Sigma? I picked up a Anti-Sigma virus program from Doppler and used it on my Beam Sabre!! Sorry about the delay X. I thought the program might be the only thing that would work against Sigma. Sigma: My program... is... disappearing... But... someday... I... will... (Sigma explodes, and X and Zero teleport away as the lab starts to collapse.) Scene 15: Epilogue *Note: If Zero was not damaged by Mosquitus, he will appear next to X in the epilogue. (X stands on a cliff overlooking the exploding lab.) Narrator: X has crushed Sigma's plan once again. But many questions still occupy his mind...... "Why must humans fight against Reploids...?" "And, why must Reploids fight against each other..." As X stares at the burning remnants of Doppler's lab, his body trembles from an unknown sorrow. "What does fate have in store for me?" he wonders. He can only hope that someday Dr. Light's plan for him will finally be revealed. Unknown to X, his destiny has already been decided. To save mankind, he must destroy Zero. But only time will tell, when and why..... End of Script Category:Scripts